Struggle of the Blessed
by Zeedr
Summary: Rex and Dexter fight to contain a worldwide nanite outbreak and keep the ones they love safe.
1. Chapter 1: Red Right Hand

Dexter walked down the street, listening to his iPod. He had been trying to get away from his brother lately, who was paranoid ever since the Event a few years back. He thought everyone around him was going to turn into an EVO any second. Dexter spent a lot of time at the cafe nowadays because of it.

The song changed and Dexter heard a crashing noise. He bopped his head to it as it got louder, wondering when he downloaded the song. As he stepped off the curb and his earphone fell out, he realized the sound wasn't coming from his iPod, but from down the street. He looked up as a group of hairless mammals tore through the streets. He looked for people running away but the city seemed deserted. Then he noticed a little girl running after a doll that was blowing away in the wind.

"Girl! Hey, girl! Get away from there!" He yelled and moved forward. The little girl looked up, confused, and then looked back at the EVOs growing near.

"Gerbil! Come here." She said and ran toward one of the beasts. The "Gerbil" sniffed her and opened its jaw to reveal four large, dull teeth. It moved to take a bite out of her but stopped when Dexter's iPod hit it in one of its huge, black eyes.

"Run damnit!" He yelled. The girl whacked the Gerbil in its other eye, grabbed her doll, and ran until Dexter couldn't see her anymore."Damnit Dexter..." He said to himself as several Gerbils stopped gnawing on various objects and slowly moved toward him. The nearest crouched and pounced toward him. He put up his arms and closed his eyes in reflex.

"Hey, Hamster-Food, it looks like you need a hand." He opened his eyes and saw a giant metal hand holding a squirming Gerbil. The boy the hand belonged to wore a red and orange jacket and goggles. He squeezed the Gerbil until it stopped squirming and dropped it. The other Gerbils jumped up toward the boy and he punched each away.

"Whoa... you're Rex." Dexter said.

"No foolin'?" Rex said with a smirk. His metal hands fell away and he began curing the EVOs by placing his hands on them. They deflated into tiny naked molerats.

Dexter stood agape. "My brother would freak." He looked around. "Where are all the Providence agents that usually back you up?"

Rex finished and put his goggles over his eyes. "They have bigger things to deal with. Stuff like this is happening all over."

"All over the city?" Dexter asked.

"All of the world. Get home and stay there." Mechanical wings grew out of Rex's back. "Gotta fly!"

Dexter watched as he flew away and disappeared. He walked home stunned.

* * *

><p>The door was open when he got there. "Conrad?" He walked to his brother's room and knocked on the door. "Dude, you won't believe what-" He was cut off as the door flew off its hinges and knocked him into the wall. He pushed the door off of him and looked inside the dark room. "Dude...? That freakin' hurt man."<p>

A low groan emanated from the room. A large, three-fingered hand reached out and clutched the door frame."Sorry, bro." Conrad walked out into the hallway. His arm was large, burly, and solid red. Other than that he looked normal. He had short blonde hair and glasses, as opposed to Dexter's black hair and perfect eyesight. "Guess I don't know my own strength." He said and collapsed.

Dexter ran to his brother. "We've got to get you to a hospital." He looked at Conrad's shoulder, the red and muscle was slowly creeping up his neck and over his chest.

"What are doctors going to do?"

"I... I don't know. Okay, new plan, we get you to the Providence laboratory near here. If anyone could do something, they could." Dexter said. Conrad groaned in reply and Dexter ran into the kitchen to leave his mother a note.

When he was done he dragged his brother to the car and used their mom's spare keys to start it up. She would kill him if she found out he took the car, but he thought she was the least of his problem at this point. He pulled out and they slowly drove away.

* * *

><p>They lived relatively close to the laboratory. On the short drive there, Dexter saw a few people and EVOs, but was too focused on getting Conrad help to investigate them. When they did get to the Providence building, it was guarded by several Providence agents and there was a blockade forcing Dexter out of the car. "Wait here." He told his brother.<p>

"Hey, stay right there, kid. State your business." A female agent said.

"My brother," he gestured to the car. "He's turning into an EVO. He needs help."

The agents looked at each other. "Is his skin red? And his muscles growing rapidly?" This time a male agent asked.

"Y-yes. How did you-" Dexter began.

"Just hurry up and come in." The male agent said. "Cadet Martinez, escort them to Holiday." The female who spoke earlier, Martinez, helped Dexter get Conrad out of the car and they went into the lab.

"What's been going on?" Dexter asked. "I'm Dexter Taylor by the way." He added.

"Sandra Martinez. Most just call me Martinez." She sighed. "Providence started getting reports of animals turning into EVOs, all over the world. More at once then ever before. We mobilized in less than an hour. Soon, humans started to turn at the same rate. Most end up huge red giants causing wild destruction."

"So my brother... will he lose his mind and go crazy?"

"I'm really not sure. The change has never been this slow before. That is why we're taking him to the Doc." They came to a door which opened automatically. Standing inside were various scientists in contamination suits bustling about. They laid Conrad on an examination table. A scientist walked over. "Dexter, meet Doctor Holiday."

"Can you help my brother?"

"Believe me, I'll do everything in my power." She began examining his arm. "His nanites aren't excepting the change like the others. They are being slowly forced into this form. The data we collect from your brother might end up saving the world."

"I just want to save him."


	2. Chapter 2: Conflicting Loyalty

Rex's comm beeped to life as he flew over the city.

"Rex, how's the sweep going?" A reserved voice asked.

"Pretty good, Six, but I'm tired of these small fries. You know there's a fifty-foot magma-breathing EVO in Alabama? I should be taking care of that, not playing exterminator." Rex suggested.

"Listen, we need to work outward from Headquarters. If it or the area around it is compromised, there's no hope for the rest of the world. Concentrate on your job. That's an order."

"Yeah yeah." Rex rolled his eyes.

"Now, have you been observing the interactions of the Red Ones and the 'normal' EVOs?" Six asked.

"Yup. Every time I've seen them near each other they've been fighting. I see one scuffle now, actually." Below him, a few small red EVOs were attacking what looked like reptilian ones. He also saw a girl running away from something a block over.

"Investigate." Six ordered.

"I can't. There's a girl in trouble." Rex began flying toward her.

"Listen to him Rex. He gave you an order." White Knight's voice could be heard.

"I don't think so." Rex said.

"Six, hit him with the weapon. He needs to learn to follow orders."

"I can't do that. Rex is my friend as well as an agent." Six said.

"Fine, I'll do it myself."

Rex lost control of his flight as his wing's fell apart and he plummeted toward the ground. He bounced off of a car and onto the sidewalk. "Aw man... what was that?"

"A concentrated EMP pulse. It doesn't work on nanites, but I've modified it to use against your mechanical creations. Now, observe those EVOs. White Knight out."

Red stood up and walked from behind the car. The Red Ones were picking up the reptiles and throwing them into buildings. He brought out the pocket camera Doctor Holiday had given him and began filming the skirmish. "Six, did you know he had that?"

"I did. I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to use it on you. Maybe I can make it up to you. It has a twenty minute recharge time." Six informed him and turned off the radio link.

"Good to know." Rex smirked and put the camera back into his pocket. He ran around the corner to help the girl. When he got there all he saw was a Providence team.

"Agent Rex, be careful, there's an EVO around here." Their Captain said.

"Yeah I know I was just looking for it."

"Don't worry sir, we've got things handled here. You've got more important things to do." With that they continued down the street, searching under cars and in shops. Rex was prepared to go back and observe the EVOs more when someone climbed from under a nearby car.

"Can you help me?" it was the girl he had seen earlier. An agent down the road noticed her and began running back. "Please?" she asked Rex.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise." He said.

The agent ran up to them and raised his gun, the others followed. "Sir, please move away from the target." He said to Rex.

"What are you talking about? Why are you pointing your guns at an innocent person?" He moved between her and the agents.

"Sir I don't think you understand. Look at her neck."

Rex looked back, there was a red patch on her neck. "Ma'am, I don't understand. These people can help you, why were you running from them?"

"When I went to them, they tried to shoot me!" She said and stared at the agents. Rex looked back at them.

"The Red Ones cannot be cured and are too difficult to contain, sir. If we have a chance to control their population, we need to take it." He said.

"You're not going to do the right thing because it's difficult? Is this how Providence does things now?" Rex grabbed the girl, created his Boogie Pack and flew away. He landed on a nearby building. "I'm sorry about that. Providence has... changed."

"It's okay. That was very kind of you. I'm Anna, by the way." Anna had long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black top and mini skirt. The red on her neck had grown since he last looked.

"Rex. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Well of course I know who you are. You're always on the news, the miracle boy who can cure EVOs. You've got quite the fanclub."

"Really? Wow. Look I know I can't cure you but maybe I can help control the spread? It's not taking over as fast as usual." He put his hand on her neck. The digital marks that appear when he cures EVOs stayed on over the red. "There. I think I've stopped it for now."

"Thank you, Rex. Can I... come with you? I've got nowhere else to go." She looked out over the city.

"I'd love that Anna. There's just one problem."

She looked back over to him. "Yeah?"

"I don't know where to go myself."

* * *

><p>Dexter stood with Martinez a few feet away from his brother. Doctor Holiday and the other scientists were looking over Conrad.<p>

"So how come the city is so empty?" Dexter asked.

"Well, Providence sent out an evacuation notice to all towns nearby Headquarters, including this one, through the use of cell phones and computers. There's a refugee camp outside HQ now." Martinez told him. Doctor Holiday walked over.

"Your brother is very brave. He's hanging in." Holiday told Dexter. "I just have to go get some equipment out of storage, I'll be right back." When she left a man walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Martinez asked.

"Know your place, Cadet. Keep that kid quiet too." He said and walked over to a nearby counter. The other scientists strapped Conrad down to the examination table.

"Dr. Edwards, what are you doing? Do you have Holiday's permission?" Martinez questioned.

Edwards grabbed a medical saw from the counter and walked over to Conrad, who began to struggle weakly. "We have permission from the top. Now follow orders and make sure that kid stays put." He started up the saw.

"Get away from my brother!" Dexter jumped toward them but Martinez grabbed him and kept him back. "Conrad!" He yelled.

Martinez looked sorrowful. "I'm sorry. I have to follow orders." She said. Outside the door, Holiday came back. She tried to open the door and dropped her equipment when she saw what was happening inside.

She slammed against the door and yelled, "Let me in! Stop what you're doing this instant!"

"Oh shut it, Holiday. I'm in charge now." Edwards said with smile. "We need to see how the infected area reacts when it is detached from the main body. You dismissed the notion, White Knight didn't." He began to bring the saw down. "Now all of you be quiet so I can concentrate. Wouldn't want to miss." The moment the blade got near Conrad's arm he broke though his straps and knocked the saw out of Edward's hands. He yelled and knocked away the other scientists.

He ran over to the door and slammed through it, knocking Holiday to the side. Martinez and Dexter ran over to help her. "I'm fine," She said. They could hear gunfire and roaring down the hallway. "I've just got to get Rex down here. He'll be able to handle this."

Dexter listened to the roaring as he helped Holiday up. "I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3: Anti Mutiny

Rex turned his comm back on.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Rex, we need you back at the laboratory." Doctor Holiday said.

Rex looked to Anna. "I'm sorry, I'm not going back to Providence."

"What? Listen, whatever happened, we can talk about it later. There's a Red One on the loose down here. I need you to detain it." she said.

"Well, if people are in danger... but after this, I have to leave the city." With that he turned his communicator off. "Anna, I have to take care of something. Would you rather stay here or come with?"

"I'll come with you. Don't worry, I think I'll be able to handle myself." She said.

"Okay then." He grabbed her ad flew away toward the lab.

* * *

><p>Dexter, Doctor Holiday, and Martinez ran down the hall toward the front of the building.<p>

"Okay, Rex is on his way." Holiday informed them. They came to the front doors, which were battered and dented. There were agents slumped by them. Doctor Holiday stopped to help them. "Go on you two, I can handle things here."

Dexter and Martinez continued. Outside the lab, Conrad was breaking through the barricade, using his red arm to block the bullets from the agent's guns. Martinez brought up her weapon too. "What are you doing?" Dexter yelled.

"I have a job to do, Dexter." She said with conviction. Before she could get off a shot, Dexter stole her handgun and trained it on her. "You're really going to shoot me, kid?"

"I trusted you. Hey Providence agents!" Most stopped firing and looked back at Dexter. "Stop shooting at my brother or I'll shoot her!" They all looked at each other and stopped firing. Conrad looked back at his brother then stumbled away into the city. Dexter visibly relaxed

"Hey, look!" One of the agents yelled and pointed to something flying toward them. Rex and Anna landed in the middle of the group.

"What's going on here? Kid, didn't I see you earlier? I told you to go home!" Rex said to Dexter.

"I did! when I got there my brother was turning into an EVO... I took him here for help and they tried to chop his arm off!" Dexter told him as he waved the gun around.

"Put the gun down and come with me. I don't trust Providence anymore than you do, not anymore." Rex moved closer to him.

"Who's that behind you?" Dexter asked. Anna moved from behind Rex and smiled a sadly.

"This is Anna. She's turning into a Red EVO and some Providence agents tried to execute her for it." He explained. "That's why I'm leaving them. They've become monsters."

"She's like Conrad... okay. I'm not giving up the gun, but I'll come with you." He kept the pistol on Martinez and slowly backed away to Rex. "We need to go somewhere they can't find us."

"We will. Agent, please tell Holiday I said goodbye." He told Martinez. With that he took up Anna and Dexter in his arms and they flew away.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Holiday was back at Headquarters with Six, talking to White Knight.<p>

"Do you have any locations on the three kids?" White asked.

Six said, "We tracked Rex's communicator to an abandoned supermarket but he was no where to be found. It was probably a distraction. Other than that we have no leads."

"What about Rex's brother and the monkey?"

Holiday checked a file on a console. "Rex's brother and Bobo were both on missions when Rex went AWOL. We're still trying to get into contact with them. Where is Noah?"

"Don't worry about him, he's my problem." White Knight responded. "Keep me updated." The screen flickered off. Holiday sighed and slumped down into a chair.

Six walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him." He said.

"Well, I hope we don't. Providence's policies have become more and more outrageous since the Second Event." She said.

"It's all for the greater good. Helping people. You know that." He reassured her.

She looked up at him. "I think that's what it started out as. Now... we've crossed a line. And I hope Rex and his friends make us all pay for it."

* * *

><p>White Knight walked back and forth through his room. He walked over to a screen and said, "Activate. Call Agent Coulson."<p>

A Providence agent, appearing to be in the field, flickered onto the screen. "Yes, sir."

"Any news about the kid?" White asked.

"No sir. The trail goes cold after he left the arcade yesterday, before the Second Event." Coulson explained.

White rubbed his chin. "Brief me on the Red Ones."

"Well, shortly after the rapid animal EVO appearances, human nanites began to activate. Every human EVO since the S.E. has become a Red One. They seem to be in combat with the other EVOs."

"Do you think two parties are involved in this?"

"It's very possible sir. We still don't know what to make of the two cases where the Red change has been slowed." Coulson said.

"Keep me up to speed. What of the portable EMP pulse gun?"

Coulson tilted the camera to show a large weapon in the background. "A prototype has already been manufactured. A smaller, uniform model should be ready within a few days."

"That's good work, Coulson. White Knight out." The screen flickered out and White continued walking back and forth. "I'm ready for EVOs. I'm ready for nanites. And soon... I'll be ready for you too, Rex."


End file.
